Late Night Salsa
by Cateye78239
Summary: Daniel finds himself dancing in the SGC Gym with a mysterious woman.


"Late Night Salsa"

By Cateye

Author Note: Look, I know what you're thinking. And you are probably right. I was inspired by a movie with Cheyane and Vanessa Williams called " Dance with Me."

It's not really a rip off of that story. Yet it's what I feel when I dance. Especailly when you have a great partner!

So its about love, and passion, but its about dancing. And rythm. It's diffently a fansty of mine to dance with Daniel Jackson/Micheal Shanks!

Every one expect the girl and music belongs to people in Vancouver who reguarly get up at 4:30am in the morning, drive into a mgm lot to entertain people with no lives (i.e. me)

So without further ado heres " Late Night Salsa"

Paring: Daniel Jackson/other

* * *

Late Night Salsa

It was a tough day.

And that was an understatement of the century,

If you thought about correctly.

The stench of old books, and languages, and cultures, for the first time, it was beginning to take it's toll.

He loved his work, but it could at times be so all overwhelming.

That's when he knew he had to take a break for a while.

So he thought of going to the mess hall, and food didn't interest him.

So he was on his way to gym to work out his frustrations when he heard it.

The sound, that pour over him like sweetness of rum.

As he got closer, he heard the drums of the conga, and the soft triumphs in the back ground

And he felt his body unconsciously move towards like a moth to a very beautiful flame.

He closed his eyes for a second saw the colors of the music, sway him to and fro.

As he approach the gym, he saw her.

Dancing to the soft, jubilant waves of the salsa music.

He smiled at the memories of the genre gave him.

The time in Cuba, and walking the sand over the sea shallow him whole.

The woman was incredible dancer, she moved like the music and her body where one.

Nothing rehearsed just the congas of the Latin music roared softly.

She twisted and twirled, and started to do one-two steps.

And then she heard him gasp.

And she whirled around.

It only took a minute to recognize the stranger in the door way.

His soft brown hair, and his sea-blue eyes.

She had saw him before, but he always seem so unattainable.

So far away.

She was no blonde haired, blue eyed beauty, with a body to die for.

She was curvy,

And short haired.

Peared shaped.

She knew that she wasn't the beauties this man was used to.

So she never entertained the thought of a man like that being attracted to her.

So she was stunned to say the least, when she saw this beautiful man staring at her.

He took off his jacket,

Which further made her pay attention to the muscular detail of his body?

The tune sped up.

It was filled of happiness, and the faster rhythm of the Latin isles.

She smiled at him.

And he returned her smile.

He strided towards her.

And then she knew what could happen next.

Yet she was wrong,

he took her in her arms and began to dance with her to the music,

The roaring music, from the boombox on the other side of the gym.

He twirled her, and twisted with a grace she couldn't perceive.

Her body pushed so hard against him, and then twirled some more to the salsa music.

She was dipped,

And then pressed against him again.

Feeling the contours of his muscular body.

He danced with her.

And she felt as she was drowning in sensations of being this close to him.

She felt like she was a life time away.

Drowning in the sensations of being with him.

And he dipped her again,

And twirled her body.

Moved to her steps,

And then she was close to him, again.

He didn't know what got over him.

He hadn't danced this way in over 15 yrs ago. When he was so young.

And hadn't felt this exhilarated by dancing, and yet felt desire.

Which was weird?

This woman, who he hardly knew.

It wasn't the first time, he felt like this.

Yet he knew it was right.

So he moved her with his body.

Moving with instinct and passion.

He lifted her body in the air, and she felt like she was flying.

He lowered down

And held her close.

Time seemed to steal away, not moving. Just being.

And then the music stopped. And all it was just him. And her.

He looked into her brown eyes. And she into his blue.

And only the breathing of their hearts were heard.

And then the silence was broken.

And the moment was over.

"Wow," she heard a male voice say.

She looked over his head.

And saw the salt and pepper hair. And eyes widened in shock.

She smiled at him.

"Daniel where in the hell you learned how to dance like that?" replied the older man.

He broke his eye contact with him, and smiled at his friend.

"Cuba, in another life time ago."

He broke the embrace and bowed to her in the customary Latin way.

She smiled at him, and her eyes were filed with denied passion, and amusement.

"Gracicas, Senorita." he said in husky tone.

He grabbed his Jacket, put it back on his body. Strided passed his friend.

"Daniel?" She called at him

He turned back at me and he smiled.

It seemed like the older man caught on, and patted Daniel on Back.

"I'll see you later. Space Monkey."

For the first time in Seven years, Daniel didn't respond to the unwanted nick name.

He strided slowly towards him. And went into the circle of his arms.

Our mouths met, touching and then deeping. His arms circled her waist and she somehow

Where able to put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. And for a second it was only them again.

And the need of gasping for air, for a second was more important than the kiss.

Their breathing labored.

"I never did this before..." She stopped him by putting a finger to her to his lips.

"You don't have to analyze this, " And she reluctantly moved away from him. She grabbed her CD. And her gym bag.

And strided pass him.

He was so shocked that he couldn't move.

And then he came to his senses. He wasn't going to let that feeling go without a fight.

"Will I ever see you again?" he called out stupidly. Of course he will. The SGC was small. And he would find out who she was if he had to nag every SF on the grounds.

"Maybe" she called back without looking back.

Daniel suddenly knew without a doubt that this dance, was not going to be the last he heard of the mysterious woman.


End file.
